Clinomania
by altereis
Summary: Karena ranjang memiliki banyak godaan.


**Clinomania**

 _(_ _the obsession to stay in bed all day)_

.

.

 **Summary:** Karena ranjang memiliki banyak godaan.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic.

 **Warning:** Rate M. Tidak ada adegan yang terlalu eksplisit tapi fic ini memang agak ero. Jadi yang merasa sudah cukup umur, silahkan melanjutkan membaca :)

Beware :))

.

* * *

.

Levi menggeliat seperti ulat, merasakan halusnya seprai cokelat dan kasur yang empuk menyentuh kulitnya. Tangan kanan mencuat dari dalam selimut, diraba-rabanya meja di samping tempat tidur untuk mencari ponsel. Levi sedikit menyipit tatkala cahaya layar ponsel terasa silau di matanya. Angka setengah sebelas tertera di sana. Ponsel diletakan kembali di atas meja.

Diliriknya jendela kamar yang terhalang gorden berwarna senada dengan seprai. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sinar matahari menembus masuk padahal sudah hampir tengah hari. Levi berpikir mungkin di luar cuaca masih mendung, sisa hujan lebat semalam. Pantas saja kasur terasa sejuk.

Levi memaksakan diri bangkit dari tempat tidur yang terus merayunya untuk tetap tinggal. Kepala sedikit pusing. Otot berdenyut sakit. Badan terasa lengket akibat peluh yang mengering serta cairan kental putih di atas perut atletis. Sejauh mata memandang, yang dilihatnya adalah kekacauan setelah aktivitas panas dan liar tadi malam. Lampu meja jatuh dari tempat asal, dua pasang baju dan celana terserat tak tentu arah, gelas dan botol alkohol kosong terabaikan di lantai.

Ia sedikit berjengit ketika kaki telanjang meraba dinginnya ubin lantai. Levi bergerak menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuh dengan air hangat. Digantungnya handuk setelah pakai dan mengenakan kemeja abu-abu milik Erwin yang kebesaran. Sekembalinya, Levi tidak langsung beres-beres kamar seperti kebiasaannya yang telah mendarah daging. Alih-alih ia melompat ringan ke kasur lalu menepuk pipi pria di sampingnya.

"Bangun, Bayi Besar. Kaupikir sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Ada lenguhan pendek sebelum Erwin membuka kelopak mata. Tangan teregang ke atas, mulut menguap lebar. Senyum manis dipasang saat memandang Levi.

"Selamat pagi, Levi."

"Siang."

Erwin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berakhir bibir menubruk punggung tangan Levi, ketika sang kekasih spontan menutup mulut.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi untuk orang yang belum sikat gigi."

Erwin memberengut. "Pelit."

"Mandi dulu sana."

"Malas."

"Jorok. Kau bau keringat."

"Tapi kaubilang bau keringatku membuatmu terangsang."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu." Pura-pura lupa. Jurus lama.

"Semalam. Di atas ranjang ini. Di sela desahanmu."

Satu gigitan pelan Levi daratkan di daun telinga Erwin membuat yang bersangkutan meringis. Erwin mengusap telinga sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan selimut hangat. "Lagipula aku terlalu lelah untuk sekadar beranjak ke kamar mandi."

Levi beringsut ke sisi Erwin, bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan, dan mulai memuntir helaian pirangnya.

"Lelah? Seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian karena aku yang di bawah."

"Hei, yang di atas juga butuh usaha. Memangnya tidak capek apa."

Pertukaran posisi di atas ranjang bagi mereka sudah lumrah dilakukan dan bukan menjadi masalah, sebagai bentuk variasi dalam kehidupan seks keduanya.

"Kau lelah sebenarnya bukan karena itu, tapi seharian terlalu sibuk. Makanya jangan gila kerja."

Erwin memang tipikal pekerja keras yang terlalu berdedikasi terhadap pekerjaan hingga lupa waktu karena ia memiliki jabatan yang penting di perusahaan yang artinya tanggung jawab lebih besar. Terkadang ia bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang untuk diri sendiri maupun dengan Levi. Sebagai dua orang dewasa yang punya dunianya masing-masing, Erwin dan Levi hanya bisa bertemu sesekali. Untuk itu biasanya Levi menginap setiap akhir pekan di apartemen Erwin yang mewah.

"Apa boleh buat. Tugas tidak dapat ditolak." Tiba-tiba Erwin menyentuh perutnya yang bergemuruh. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar."

Dengan Erwin berkata demikian, Levi juga baru ingat kalau dia juga belum sempat sarapan. "Sepertinya masih ada lasagna di kulkas sisa kemarin. Biar kupanaskan."

Levi baru saja akan pergi ketika lengannya ditahan Erwin. "Pesan makanan saja biar tidak repot."

Kombinasi cuaca yang tidak mendukung membuat Levi berpikir sejenak. Rasanya memang lebih enak tinggal di rumah. "Ada restoran Jepang baru dibuka dua blok dari sini. Kata Hange ramennya enak. Mau coba?"

Erwin nampak menimbang tak lama sebelum berkata, "Aku sedang ingin makan pizza."

"Itu lagi? Gaya hidupmu tidak sehat."

"Cuma sesekali. Boleh kan?" bujuknya.

Levi membuang napas. Saat di kantor, Erwin boleh jadi salah satu orang yang berpengaruh dalam perusahaan dan berkharisma sehingga banyak bawahan yang menaruh hormat padanya. Namun jika sedang di rumah dan berdua dengan Levi, Erwin terkadang dapat bertingkah kekanakan. Dua sisi kontras yang Levi sukai.

Diambilnya ponsel Erwin dan mulai memesan pizza cheese pepperoni ukuran besar. Dua menit setelah sambungan telepon dimatikan, ponsel Erwin berdering lagi. Nama 'Marie' berkedip di sana. Alis tipis Levi tertekuk.

"Siapa itu yang—hei!" Belum sempat Erwin mengetahui identitas si penelepon, ponselnya keburu melayang dilempar Levi hingga mencium dinding. Batrei meloncat dari sarang.

Tidak butuh jawaban panjang dari yang bersangkutan, Erwin langsung tahu yang menelepon adalah Marie—sekretarisnya—jika menelisik pola tingkah Levi.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau membuatku ganti ponsel baru. Jangan dilempar lagi." Erwin berjalan mengambil telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Masih tanpa baju. Dari kejauhan Levi memerhatikan bokong seksi Erwin.

"Buat apa dia menghubungimu di hari minggu begini? Memangnya dia tidak punya kalender di rumah?" tukas Levi sewot.

"Jangan begitu. Mungkin saja ini urusan penting dan mendadak." Batrei dipasang. Ada sedikit lecet di sudut atas. Beruntunglah telepon genggamnya masih mau hidup lagi. Erwin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Gilirannya menelepon Marie.

Suara di ujung menyahut.

" _Halo, Sir?"_

" _Ya, Marie. Ada apa?"_

Levi hanya bisa bertopang dagu menyimak di balik punggung Erwin. Dibilang kesal bukan, dibilang cemburu juga tidak terlalu tepat. Dulu, dulu sekali ketika umur Erwin masih dalam hitungan belasan, dia sempat menaruh hati pada wanita itu sebelum akhirnya dunianya dialihkan kepada Levi.

" _Saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu—"_

Entah sifat jahilnya kumat atau sedang ingin menggoda Erwin, suatu niatan absurd melintas di kepalanya. Seringai samar terbit. Didekatinya pria bermata biru itu, Jemari panjangnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Erwin yang terpapar. Dimulai dari pangkal pinggul terus memanjat naik hingga bahu. Memeluknya dari belakang, mencium, mengigit tengkuk Erwin.

Sentuhan-sentuhan sensual yang Levi berikan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Erwin sambil tetap bercakap di telepon. Seperti kejut listrik, Erwin sedikit menggeliat. Geli-geli sedap. Fokusnya jadi sedikit terganggu.

" _Y-ya? Tadi kaubilang apa?"_

Erwin dapat merasakan garis-garis bibir Levi membentuk senyuman di kulitnya. Levi tentu saja tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Dari bahu lebar, tangan meraba turun ke dada, meluncur ke otot-otot perutnya yang kencang. Terus ke bawah hingga mencapai area intim di antara paha.

" _Baiklah, saya menger—aahhh—"_

" _S-sir?"_

Erwin mendelik tajam sementara Levi terkekeh di bawah bantal. Misi sukses.

" _A-Ahem. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan terima kasih atas infonya."_

Buru-buru ia akhiri percakapan. Ikut berguling di kasur, Erwin menarik tubuh Levi, membawanya dalam dekapan erat sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Levi membalas dengan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggul Erwin. Dua tubuh saling terkunci.

"Dasar kau nakal. Masih pagi sudah mengundang." Erwin memiringkan kepala, mencuri ciuman di bibir sang kekasih.

Untuk sekian detik Levi dimabukkan oleh benturan gigi-lidah-gigi-lidah. Ia lalu melepaskan diri. "Oh, _shit_! Kau belum sikat gigi."

Erwin nyengir lebar.

Kemesraan keduanya terusik manakala bel pintu memainkan nadanya.

"Sepertinya itu pizza pesanan kita," kata Erwin.

Levi terlanjur malas bergerak. "Kau yang ambil. Kau kan yang kepingin makan pizza."

"Tapi aku mau mandi."

"Tch."

"Sebagai gantinya nanti malam kau yang di atas."

Levi melompat turun dari ranjang.

"Jangan lupa pakai celana," sahut Erwin di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Celana jeans yang menggantung di lengan sofa Levi sambar lalu dipakainya asal-asalan. Tidak longgar, berarti dia tidak salah ambil. Dengan langkah gontai Levi berjalan menuju pintu depan, menekan beberapa digit angka pada panel elekteronik dan pintu terbuka otomatis.

"Selamat siang. Ini pesanan Anda. Satu pizza cheese pepperoni ukuran besar."

Pengantar pizza itu masih muda. Bintik-bintik hitam menyebar dari pipi hingga batang hidung remaja laki-laki itu. Model rambutnya belah tengah ala anggota boyband tahun 90-an yang sempat tenar. Senyum mengembang sempurna menyambut Levi. Seragam kerjanya terdapat bordiran nama 'Marco' di bagian dada kiri.

Levi merogoh saku namun kosong melompong.

"Masuklah dan tunggu di sana. Aku segera kembali." Levi menunjuk sofa di ruang tamu yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari pintu utama. Si remaja mengiyakan lalu pizza dipindahtangankan kepada Levi. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan canggung, melewati koridor di mana ada rak sepatu, payung, dan gantungan jaket berderet rapi. Ia belok ke kanan sedangkan Levi lurus ke kamar.

Sembari menunggu uang dari konsumennya, ia menghempaskan diri di sofa kulit berwarna hitam mengilat. Matanya berputar-putar mengagumi interior modern dari apartemen Erwin kemudian berkhayal kapan ia punya cukup uang untuk bisa punya hunian sebagus ini. Kata pepatah, rajin pangkal kaya. Maka dari itu sejak dini ia menabung dari hasil kerja sambilan. Lamunan indahnya buyar tatkala remaja itu merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terselip di antara bantalan sofa. Perlahan, ia tarik benda mencurigakan tersebut. Seketika wajahnya berubah merah seperti tomat siap panen saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dipegang.

Kondom.

Ulangi.

Kondom. Bekas. Pakai.

Umpatan spontan meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia menyeka tangan ke kemeja seragam dengan panik, seolah baru saja bersentuhan dengan benda terkutuk. Bertepatan dengan itu, Levi datang membawa sejumlah uang.

"Ini uangnya."

Terkesiap, ia berbalik badan dan menyadari satu hal. Melihat Levi dan penampilannya yang acakadut (kancing atas terbuka, kemeja kelonggaran hingga melorot sampai pundak, retsleting jeans yang tidak tertutup sempurna), otaknya mengaitkan satu demi satu kepingan petunjuk akan tindakan maksiat apa yang bisa terjadi di apartemen ini.

Si pengantar pizza gelagapan menerima uang tersebut. "O-oh. Ya, tentu saja. Te-terima kasih banyak." Ia bahkan tak sanggup memandang wajah Levi yang kelihatan santai (atau barangkali lebih cenderung ke menikmati?).

Levi kembali menekan _password_ di panel untuk membukakan pintu. "Hei, kau tidak mau uang tip?" tawaran Levi diindahkan. Dia sudah keburu mengambil langkah seribu.

.

.

.

.

"Erwin, kau harus dengar ini. Si pengantar pizza tadi menemukan kondom yang kita pakai kemarin. Semestinya kaulihat ekspresi dia. Lucu sekali. Dasar anak bawang yang belum pernah berhubungan seks." Levi menjelaskan di sela gigi mencecah potongan pizza. Kaki menyilang, duduk santai di tempat tidur.

Erwin yang kala itu baru selesai mandi dan hanya berlapis handuk melingkar di pinggul, mengambil tempat di samping Levi. Tangan meraih pizza. Levi dapat mencium aroma shampoo mint yang menguar dari rambut Erwin.

"Kau sengaja kan? Minggu lalu kau meninggalkan dildo di atas meja sewaktu Nile berkunjung."

"Itu lucu."

"Selera humormu memang vulgar."

kanal siaran televisi berpindah-pindah seiring Levi menekan remot. Film kartun anak, acara demo masak, berita siang, serial romansa picisan berganti setiap beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang menarik. Sesuai perkiraan cuaca hari ini, rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan.

"Levi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menonton berita jika kau terus mengganti _channel_?"

"Aku bosan." Levi berujar.

"Hmm." Mata Erwin terpancang di layar televisi, menyimak fluktuasi harga saham.

"Erwin."

"Hmmmm."

"Erwinerwinerwin. Erwiiiiin."

Levi benci jika dia tidak dipedulikan. Dia rebah di paha Erwin. Berputar ke kanan. Berputar ke kiri. Persis macam orang kurang kerjaan.

"Levi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat soal aku punya tugas di luar kota?"

Levi mendegus keras. Tentu saja dia ingat. Erwin pernah bilang bahwa mulai lusa dia akan pergi ke luar kota untuk tiga hari saja. Tapi baginya, melewati tiga hari tanpa Erwin tidak secepat kedengarannya.

"Memang kenapa? Batal?" diam-diam Levi berharap.

"Bukan. Tadi Marie memberitahuku kalau ada urusan dadakan sehingga aku harus berangkat besok dan kunjunganku diperpanjang setidaknya seminggu."

Levi balas menatap Erwin. Ia bangun. Perbedaan tinggi mereka yang lumayan signifikan cukup bagi Levi buat mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu pria dengan tubuh lebih besar itu. Dia tidak berkata apa pun.

Erwin mengecup kening Levi. "Aku akan sering menelepon."

"Tidak usah dipaksakan jika memang sibuk."

Tubuh Levi yang tak kalah berotot Erwin dorong ke ranjang hingga saling tindih. Levi tidak menolak.

"Bukannya tadi katanya malam ini aku yang di atas?"

"Nanti malam kan? Sekarang masih siang."

Sudut bibir Levi tertarik ke atas. "Kamu memang brengsek."

Ia menangkup pipi Erwin, menarik kepalanya kasar hingga dua bibir bertemu dalam satu ciuman. " _Do me hard_. Buat aku tidak bisa melupakannya untuk satu minggu."

Erwin tersenyum. " _As you wish._ "

.

.

.

.

 _f i n_

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

YOLO

saya ngetik apaan coba lmao

terima kasih bagi yang sudah betah membaca ke-random-an saya sampai selesai :")


End file.
